


You Have To

by ink_writes16



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Gen, I haven't posted in a while and this is angsty, bad come back I guess, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_writes16/pseuds/ink_writes16
Summary: You're an undercover cop and two of the gang members drag in a body that you know all to well.





	You Have To

**Author's Note:**

> So during most of this we use Y/A instead of Y/N because it's your alias.

But I think it switches to y/n idk

Spot throws down his cards and laughs, grabbing all the money in the middle of the table. You force a smile as you drop your cards face up on the table. “I will beat you eventually.” Spot laughs again and   
grabs the cards to shuffle for a new game. 

You are a cop in Manhattan and are undercover in the biggest gang in Brooklyn. Why Brooklyn? Yeah, you would like to know that too. You’ve been undercover for at least a week now and had become the infamous Spot Conlon’s closest and most trusted member. 

The door swings open and a body is shoved in. You recognize the dark hair and glasses almost instantly. You can’t react. You can’t run to him and hug him. 

“Who is that?” You ask. Spot turns the barely breathing body over and examines the face. He looks up at the two members who brought him. 

“Well? (He/She) asked a question.” 

“Calls ‘imself Specs. He’s a bull.” Your breath catches. “‘Caught him spying from the roof ‘cross the street.” 

“You caught him and beat him?”

The redhead member looks at you. “You got a problem?”

“There are more civil ways. Besides, there’s information we could’ve gotten and now we have to wait just so we can rough him up again. Next time, use your head.” He steps toward you but Spot stands. 

“Y/A’s right.” The redhead’s jaw tensed. “‘Cause of you dimwits, he won’t give us any information.” Spot pulls out his gun. 

“Wait, no, Spot. You can’t.” He glares at you. 

“Why not?”

“Well… you don’t know that he won’t give us information. We just… gotta wait for him to be able to talk.” Spot steps toward you and you step back. 

“Ya know, when you first came, you never had a proper initiation.” You swallowed. Spot points the gun at you and you freeze, your stomach tightening. Then he flipped the gun and the handle was facing you. “I’ll take it as restitution.” 

Your heart sank. “You want me… to- to kill him?” You try not to show any emotion. Spot nodded. He motioned for the other two members to sit Specs up in a chair. Specs groans and his eyes flutter open. 

You take the gun and raise a shaky hand, aiming for his head. His eyes pleaded with you. But he couldn’t blow your cover he knows that. They beg you not to do this. But what he says is the complete opposite.

“Do it.” His breathing is hard. “I’m not worried about what you’ll do to me.” You bite your lip to keep yourself from screaming. You glance around, searching for a way you could get him out. Spot had to   
choose a room without a window. 

You look at the members. “Go.” The redhead starts to protest but Spot turns his glare on him and he leaves. Tears blur your vision but you try to blink them away.

Specs is talking again and you step toward him. “I know who you are.” He’s playing you like one of them. “You’re-“

“Shut up!” You didn’t mean to shout. You thought it might be easier if the last thing he said to you wasn’t a lie.

“Y/A, just do it.” You feel a tear escape your eyes. You take in a shaky breath and another tear falls. Specs stares at you. 

“Y/A,” he breathes out. “Please.” You drop the gun and sink to your knees, your head resting on Specs. He sighs. “Y/N…” He puts a weak hand on your head. “Why?”

You turn your head as you hear the gun click. You look up at Spot with pleading eyes. “Please, don’t.” He raises the gun just like you had. You turn back to Specs. 

“I’m so sorry,” you say squeezing his hand. “I love you so much.” 

He smiles, leans down and presses his lips to yours. The world explodes around you. Pain erupts in your side and the next moment Specs goes limp. You look at him, the life gone from his eyes. 

You scream. 

Then everything goes dark.


End file.
